The grasping mechanism of a robot hand commonly has a structure comprising finger units structured from multiple joints. It is possible to grasp components, to move components, to mount components, and to perform other such operations by driving the finger units simultaneously or individually.
However, conventional grasping mechanisms are assumed to be used to handle predetermined components of a specified shape or a specified material, and have the drawback of lacking versatility. The operations that can be performed are limited, and the designated grasping mechanisms must be exchanged with each type of operation.